


「JOJO乙女|承太郎」行动者指南·占有

by HelloKyoya



Category: JoJo in the Stars (Short Film), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, 公众场合, 口交, 堵嘴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloKyoya/pseuds/HelloKyoya
Summary: 埃及役后，空条承太郎惨遭某神秘女子暗算失身。
Relationships: 空条承太郎/原创人物
Kudos: 45





	「JOJO乙女|承太郎」行动者指南·占有

被卷起的沙砾在夜晚的风声中回荡，空条承太郎忽然惊醒，仿佛被未知的危险触碰一般，他醒得不带一丝睡意。沙漠的星星很亮，房间里还点了一盏昏黄的小油灯，这些都足够帮助他看清有些遥远的天花板和油灯的周围。摆放的物品都安稳地待在昨夜的位置，收拾好的行李静静的靠着床头柜，抬手便能触碰到。房间非常安静，连旁人呼吸的声音都听不到。这很奇怪。  
他侧过脸去，发现隔壁的床上空无一人。花京院典明不知道什么时候已经起身，留下曾经睡意的痕迹。  
起夜还是什么？难道说是敌袭吗?  
后一个问题的答案让他不愿在这个大战结束后的晚上深入思考。承太郎坐起身来想外出寻找，以安抚这种未知所带来的压迫感。虽然说无论是哪种情况他都不会畏惧，但是已经归到完结存档的事件再起后续，那绝对是最糟糕的情况。  
他从惊醒到躺着扭头查看四周再到坐起，不过五秒钟的时间。而此时坐起身来后的完全视域让他清楚地看到，门板边站在一个人，低垂着头。仿佛正在思考亦或是已经盯着他的床看了很久。  
因为他的床的确是正对着门的。  
灯光有些太远了，以致看不清脸，但这样的举措和较矮的身形。他完全知道，这并非同伴中的任何一人。他唤出了白金之星，想要在这电光火石间给对方以没有反应余地的一拳。但却听到那人的声音，在此刻的寂静中格外得清晰。  
是一个女人。  
她说：“花京院典明被我绑架了，你要是想救他就不要轻举妄动。”  
愤怒的火瞬间从后颈爬上了头皮，他皱紧了眉头，连后槽牙也咬紧。极低且缓慢，如同警告一般，带着不容置喙的冰冷温度。这种声音代表了空条承太郎此刻已经怒极了。她知道，但是没关系，这样目的也就达到了。  
“马上放了他，你不会死。”  
此时空间发生了一些巧妙地转换，不知对峙中的男人有没有发现。随原明此时松了一口气，她站直了身子，离开倚靠着的门板。如果有人可以看见房间的场景，那么便能看见在此之前，女孩并没有把门关紧而是紧紧地握住了门把。但此时此刻，她松开了手，尽管那手还有些颤抖。  
随原明走到了床边，并在空条承太郎的床上坐下。她抬起手将他的脸放置在手心，又轻轻用拇指抚摸了他俊逸的容颜。说道：  
“我的言语就是我的「占用」领域。”  
“承太郎，不要动。”  
此时灯光已经足够照亮女孩的脸，承太郎想：如果按照常人世界来说，这算是一张充满魅力的脸蛋。但她的举措已经预示着这张脸即将成为死人的脸。他刚想抬起手来把脸上的手拍掉，但却发现此刻的自己动弹不得，甚至连白金之星也无法召唤。  
这一切究竟是怎么回事?  
他瞪着眼前的女人，却发现也只能愤怒地干瞪。  
“这是我替身的能力，凡是与我对话的人。便只能服从我言语的命令。好，来，承太郎，低一下头。”  
马上自己向前倾的身体便告诉了他女孩所言非虚，因为身高差距，即便在坐下之后随原明也矮了他不止一截。但此刻他的贴近，便使得两人的距离直接缩短，几乎到了呼吸交错的地步。他又看到女孩凑了过来，随后那眼眸便合拢了，不能再如之前一般看到自己愤怒的倒影，而唇上也被覆盖了冰凉的温度。  
空条承太郎意识到自己被吻了，这并不比受到攻击让他来得怒火降低。那张柔软的唇瓣亲吻他的嘴角又肆意轻咬他的唇瓣。可恶，他感受到自己双拳紧握身体紧绷的力量，但却只能任对方肆意。  
“张嘴。”  
即便他此刻用力得想要将牙齿咬碎，但还是不有控制的被打开。两人唇舌交缠，他只被下了张嘴的命令，但舌头却无法动弹。但对方柔软的小舌却很欢快地搅弄着他的口腔，此时恶心并非是全部感受，甚至还有一些痒意。不知是因为女人的胡作非为还是气得牙痒痒。  
“配合我一下嘛。”  
他马上感受到自己可以动弹了，身体的反应远快于头脑，他立刻回馈了对方一口啃咬。还未撤回的嘴唇立刻被咬破流血，这昳丽的红色让女孩的面容有些魅惑得近妖。随原明来不及喊痛，她立刻大声说道。  
“不许动！”  
果然，半空中的拳头被硬生生打断了节奏。他看着对方擦掉血迹抚摸嘴角的样子忽然有些口渴。沙漠还是太干燥了。不知道对方还有没有同伙。这样的能力未免也太狡猾，太容易让人中招。还有花京院那家伙，现在怎么样了?  
“吓死我了。晚一秒就被你揍了。好了，承太郎，放下拳头，躺下吧。”  
他此时也只能被迫停止了对同伴的担忧。专心应付自己所面临的危机。空条承太郎感受到自己被压制的怒火，他要冷静下来以寻找机会和破绽。  
“接下来我可真是不能乱说话了。”  
随原明擦了擦额角冒出的汗，破了的嘴唇有些火辣辣的疼。感受到自己眼眶里有些因为生理疼痛而被刺激出的湿意。她抹了把眼睛，将对方僵硬躺下时还半搭在腿上的毛毯掀到一边，脱了鞋翻身上床。找了一个舒服的姿势以方便展开了自己计划的行动。  
首先是拉高对方的背心。肌肉紧致的身体蕴藏着爆发，皮肤不算很滑腻，但却是有质感的触碰感觉。她搓了两把腹肌，还来不及细细观赏。便要按照计划，用嘴唇去挑逗这具身体。她顾不上羞涩也不想保持沉默的僵硬。含住了一颗乳头便如同吞吃果冻一般吸吻着。舔或者咬都要，只为了能更快刺激起他的欲望。  
不知道这有用还是无用，她也都把两颗乳头亲了个遍。离开时都能看到上面亮亮地水光。承太郎穿得并非睡衣睡裤，而是背心短搭，这也方便了进一步的操作。她向下摸到裤子的材质有些硬，并继续隔着感受了一下对方勃起的程度。因为除了网络教学之外，她确实也并未真正接触过实际的教学道具。所以如果仅凭当前状况并结合已学知识进行判断的话。很大，感觉手都不能完全包裹这一教学道具。同时她想到，既然后面还有教学需要，不如实际观测一下。  
承太郎觉得自己已经超出了愤怒的范围，是一种从来没有出现在他生命里的情绪。虽然在她掀开他衣服的那一刻，刚想冷静放松一下的肢体便迅速地紧张了起来。但这反而刺激了这些偷鸡摸狗的作祟举动。他自认为自己并非一个敏感的人，但是当那温热的口腔和舌头舔弄着自己的乳头的时候，他感觉自己竟然如同女人一般有了剧烈的感觉，阴茎也在这样的刺激下半勃起了。  
可恶！如果可以他很想把床板连着地表一起打通，让这个女人直接下到地狱。她一定会为此付出代价，由于无法记录在小本子上，他在心里重重记下这一笔。  
但实际上这笔账才刚刚开始，他又被吻了。他能够清楚地看到对方的脸凑了过来，并带着一股奇异的花果馨香。倒是不难闻。但却让两人都有些目眩神迷。这是一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。但他在眨眼间眼前却闪过她那绯红的脸蛋和通红的耳朵。  
下身更硬了。  
如同鸡蛋一般大的龟头和柱身暴露在空气里，他的裤子被拉下到膝盖处，一切都袒露了出来。由于此时还在半勃起状态，阴茎并没有完全立起来，却已经有了骇人的长相。随原明吞咽了口口水，忽然产生了一种对于自己此行的后悔和害怕。她很快甩掉了这样的情绪，并用手握住了它，像教学视频里面一样来回搓弄着。  
承太郎明显感受到自己的呼吸变重了，在对方那毫无章法的抚慰下。不知道是他平时这样的举动太少还是第一个女性对象带来的刺激，即便有些粗暴的疼痛，但是快意却还是不断从对方发热的手心中来。他甚至现在比起想揍对方一拳更想按着对方的手，让这种老太婆般的缓慢操作更快一点。  
随原明没有错过梦中情人急促了的呼吸，她也确实从中感受到了一丝成就感和兴奋。事实上，她并非敌人。曾经的她的确被拜托前往埃及刺杀这一众人，但当她见到刺杀对象那张脸时，急促的心跳果断让她拒绝了这一单生意。并一路尾随着这一众人经历了他们所有的战斗。当见到白金之星那可怕的能力以及对方那高冷的秉性之后。她果断放弃了一切甜蜜的想法。  
你应该成为一个远处的旁观者，而非是搭上生命的冒险者。  
但「占有」是她的替身，而占有的本能一直侵蚀着她的心。她想要把他纳入「占用」领域，就算是一次也好。通过反复观察和计划制定，她今晚要占有梦中情“郎”。花京院也只是前去起夜，她并无绑架他的必要。只要在这个时间段潜入房间并触发条件，一切或许就能是完美无缺的。  
因为「占有」发生的条件，是必须要展开和对方的对话，所以她才会为了得到必要的回答而说出那样的话。但「占有」一旦发动便将形成领域，而这个领域仅仅有对话者存在，其他人是并不可见的。故而白金之星也无法发动。  
作战计划的完美实施让她又有些高兴起来，这是她第一次见到承太郎没有戴帽子的样子。发梢的微卷让他多了一些平时所没有的孩子气，也从高冷变得有些日常。随原明喜欢这样未知的发现，她又凑过去亲了他一口，还有眼睛脸颊和下巴，并说道。  
“接下来就不能亲你了，多亲几口很合理。”  
言闭，她便伏下了身子，将整个龟头都纳入口腔。用舌头舔弄了起来，因为太大，加上陌生的味道，一开始便让她有些想要干呕。但通过不断对自己进行洗脑，她还是坚定地一步一步地实施着计划。无论是马眼还是沟壑，都细致入微地舔到。或许是因为洗脑有效，承太郎的味道变得能够忍受了。她尽全力地吞吐着，用吸吮和轻微的进出来企图让对方产生更多的快感。这根粗壮的阴茎在她嘴里越来越大，直到快要无法吃下，直到无需再深入便能抵到喉咙。她感觉到有些难受了，但龟头还是往里顶着。  
没办法，随原明一边用手搓弄着已经无法含住的下半部分和两颗硕大的阴囊，一边忍着牙酸和舔弄那柱头和上半部分。这过程持续了很久，随原明感觉甚至承太郎还没有射精，她自己都要因为长时间跪趴而头晕目眩了。她吐出了口中的东西，仰头喘了几口气，准备先进行下一步骤。  
但她不知道只有在她坐着的情况下，对方才能完全看到她的举措。虽然一切也不难以想象，但只有在事实上见到女孩完全红透的脸蛋和带着泪水的眼角的时候，视觉所带来的巨大冲击力才弥补了想象的空缺。承太郎觉得自己要硬到爆炸了，刚才忍着不愿轻易给这样未明身份的挑逗缴械的火气，此刻已经在对方的恶意引诱下变为了难以轻易疏解的欲望。  
他比以往烦躁任何烦人的女性一般更为烦躁她，烦躁到把对方拆骨入腹都不足以消解这样的烦躁。  
目光里，女孩散开了一头乌发，又脱掉了上身紧身的吊带，露出被白色布带缠绕的胸部。然后把裤子也脱掉了，但是视角的问题紧紧能让他看见那不盈一握的细腰，再往下便无从观察。  
她似乎察觉到了自己的目光，然后粲然一笑，那笑容连带眼睛也弯成一道月牙，有些拘谨地放肆。  
拘谨的放肆?拘谨?世界上没有这样拘谨的女人。  
随着布条被解开，像是没了束缚一般，胸部跳出来晕开几道荡漾的乳波。她用一只手覆盖在上面，又用两根手指夹住了红果，一边用手指挤压着一边揉搓着。然后跪直了，并把手伸向自己的下半身，并不忘告诉他。  
“闭上眼睛。我还需要帮自己润滑一下。”  
空条承太郎拒绝将自己内心的情感看作是遗憾。在仅有耳边传来声响的同时，他感受到自己的手被牵了起来，与一双小手紧紧相握。又被转移到了某处柔滑的地方，被小手带着与皮肤相揉搓。  
“啊，好舒服。好想真的被承太郎揉胸，但松开你的手我估计会被揍死吧。”  
随原明其实自慰的次数不多，但或许因为是这个人，仅仅是这样简单的皮肤相贴，很快便感受到自己下身的湿润，小穴已经含住了自己的两根细指，似乎第三根也不成问题。虽然挑起对方的性欲是很慢工细活的细致，但轮到自己时随原已经有些疲累的焦躁。她从脱下的裤子里拿出了润滑，再一次给沾满了口水的阴茎抹上脂腻。毕竟这也有一会了，无论是什么都应该干了。  
之后便是扶着柱身往里顶送的过程了，她只能尽力张开腿，让下面的唇缝张大，虽然那张小嘴在碰到对方时便开始湿漉漉地流水。但尺寸还是太大了，她一边深呼吸一边尽力的吸纳着。如果不是够硬，或许此刻已经多次滑动无法接洽了。感受到龟头进来之后有些涨疼得离谱，她缓了一下，却正好看到了对方正在颤动的睫毛。顿时坏心乍起，她把手搭在他肩上，抚摸他的厚实的胸肌和肱二头肌。黑暗中的星星如同凹陷的海面，神秘而又令人神往。然后竭尽所能用自己最娇软地声音喊到。  
“好大，不行了。”  
然后用力轻轻夹紧了刚进入部分的男人的肉棒。甚至能听到那声喉底的闷哼。她咬牙又吞进了几寸，但看到对方如同冰霜一般的脸，有一种胆寒的快乐，也是恐惧般的刺激。  
忽然此时推门的声音让两个人都一阵惊觉，才发现是花京院的归来。  
承太郎能听出这是花京院的脚步，但此情此景又让他觉得这脚步来得极度不是时候，在全盲且无法活动的情况下，他的意志剧烈地挣扎着，想要挣脱束缚。但没想到刚才开门声的那一刻把身上的人也惊到了，从而下意识的一坐让最后几寸也提竿入洞。女孩发出一声娇吟，让两个人都有些忘却了上一秒的一切。随原明被这一下顶到痛得头昏。但她肯定这一切，她做到了，她是个强暴良男的坏女人。随原明想到这里又忍着疼痛，快活得凑过去亲吻了承太郎的耳朵，在他耳侧说话。  
“放心，这是我的「占用」领域，他是看不见也听不到的，只能包容我们俩的存在。不信的话。”  
她让他睁开了眼睛，因为这样的对视，她又亲吻了一下他。但顿时想起了之前的举措，感觉到口交之后的接吻有一丝恶心。只好装作若无其事偏过头去，此时花京院已经在脱了鞋子半耷拉着眼睛要钻进被窝里。随原在空中打了个响指并喊了一声  
“花京院。”  
如果不出意外，此时花京院并不可能听到随原唤他的声音。但万万没想到，此时花京院打了一个有声的哈欠然后闭上了眼睛，面向墙壁又睡了过去。  
花京院此时这一系列操作并没有问题，但是随原明知道此刻她出了大问题。因为这一个哈欠的回应，她和承太郎的对话被打破，她被迫进入了和花京院的对话中。而「占用」的效果此时此刻便已然失效。  
而身下的人似乎比自己反应更快，自己被立刻置换了身位被压在下面。双手也被一只大手紧紧地抓住被固定在了头顶。承太郎在能动之后，眼睛里什么情绪也没有，如同结冰的了的湖面。让她有些不动声色的颤栗。  
两人对视着，随原有些感受到自己被动的局势，心里已经万念俱灰并且充满了恐惧，她弱弱而又小声地喊了一声他的名字，几乎是带抖的气音。  
“嗯。”  
不带温度的答应，随原想如果不是害怕惊醒隔壁床的人让隔壁看到他的窘境。可能此时自己已经被掐死或者给一通欧拉了。其实，在她还没反应过来时两人已经又一次进入了「占有」的时候，承太郎此时已经完全掌握了场上的所有情况。  
并狠狠堵住了她的唇。  
这比她主动发起的吻要凶狠得多，空气被全然掠夺，下巴也被捏住无法做出啃咬的行为。如同一场战斗一般，在舌头与舌头之间交换着凶狠的战意。事实上，随原明白，她早已节节败退，输给这个人和他的一切行为。尽管是这样粗暴的反馈，她甘之如饴。  
两唇分开之际扯出一道银丝，她的手依旧被紧锁在头顶，而嘴里却被迫塞入了一样东西。  
竟然是她的内裤。  
随原挣扎着想要吐出，但此时一条腿已经被抬起到了对方肩头，随即便是一记狠狠地深顶。她口齿不清地叫着，却没有任何作用。疼痛一开始占据了所有知觉系统，但接下来如同潮涌的操干逐渐让一切远离了那碾压般的巨大痛苦。  
随原想要抓住什么来抵御这大力到要将她沉入海底的意识。快感从饱涨的难受变成了酥麻的柔软。啪啪作响地水声在夜晚的房间里格外响亮。空条承太郎这个人正在操她，在用他的肉棒进出她的身体，在和她交配，在和她融为一体，仅仅想到这个事实便让她幸福得昏过去。更别提此时此刻做爱这一事实所带来的实际快感。随原挣扎着转过头去看了花京院一眼，忽然意识到此时此刻两人又进入了自己的「占有」领域当中。  
但是，她不无悲哀地想到，案板上的鱼肉已经是她了。  
被强硬转回来的头颅和胸上的刺激让她回过神来，便发现那原本在操弄中不停跳动的胸乳已经被紧紧握住乃至肆意玩弄，搓圆揉扁。她的胸部很敏感，上下双重的快感几乎就快要使得高潮来临。  
“不是想要揉胸吗?”  
随原清楚地看到对方的眼睛里闪过的嘲讽。但此时此刻她也已经无法反驳了。甜蜜的痛楚撕扯着她清醒的意识，每当对方进出一次，下一次的撞击便会引起上一次的瑟缩。最后腿被缠在腰上，被几欲要抬起般地猛烈抽插。  
她听到他在耳边说。  
“我的「行动」就是我的占有领域。”


End file.
